femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylie Hamilton (The Cheating Pact)
'Kylie Hamilton '(Laura Ashley Samuels) was the main villainess of the 2013 Lifetime film The Cheating Pact (alternately titled Cheating Pact; airdate September 28, 2013). She was once the best friend of fellow Lexington High School student Heather Marshall (the film's main protagonist) and the girlfriend of Jordan Coleman. Growing up wealthy, Kylie was used to getting what she wanted, but still felt she was living in the shadow of her academically successful sister Kathleen, who was attending Yale University. She also frequently bullied shy student Meredith Porter. When Kylie takes her college entrance test and fails, her mother Liz scolds her, demanding that she retake it and do better. Instead, she and Heather (who also did poorly on the exam and needed a better score to get a scholarship) pay Meredith to take the test in their places. After Meredith agrees to take the test for Heather, whom she used to be best friends with before Kylie came to the school, Kylie tries to persuade Meredith to take the test for her as well. When she learns Meredith already agreed to take the test for Jordan, she confronts him and he insists that he needs a better score to get into college. When Meredith's friend Scott Mulvaney finds out what Meredith is doing, Kylie has Jordan scare him into not reporting them, with Jordan giving Scott a black eye and making a murderous threat against him. An angered Meredith decides not to take any more tests, causing Kylie to panic, especially after learning from Liz that if she doesn't get into college, she'll be forced to move out and start supporting herself—which is an idea that originated from Greg, Kylie's father and Liz's husband. After failing to persuade Meredith to take her test for her, Kylie instead blackmails her into doing it by threatening to report her to the school and the police if she didn't. She follows Meredith to her testing site, but a scorned Meredith intentionally fails the exam, infuriating Kylie. She storms over to Meredith's house and confronts her, trying to threaten her into getting her the score she needed. When Meredith tries to call the police, Kylie gets into a physical altercation with her that ends with her accidentally pushing Meredith over the stair railing to her death. Shocked, Kylie wipes her fingerpints off of everything and grabs the ID cards Meredith used to take the exams before fleeing. After Heather arrives, Kylie barely manages to avoid being caught by her. Kylie later persuades Jordan to lie for her, which proves to be easy since Jordan worries he'll be blamed for Meredith's murder. When Liz discovers the ID cards and realizes what her daughter had done, she has her tell her everything, including how she killed Meredith. She agrees to help cover for her, with both villainesses being content with letting Heather become the prime suspect in Meredith's death. Heather eventually convinces Jordan to help her prove her innocence and the two confront Kylie at her home. When Jordan tells her he's going to tell the truth to the police, Kylie stabs him in his stomach with a knife. Heather manages to wrestle the knife out of her hand, but when the police suddenly burst in, they assume Heather is the (non-fatal) stabber and arrest her. Following this, Kylie locks herself in a bedroom, only allowing her mother to come in. Liz initially convinces her not to say anything to the police, saying she has to protect herself. However, when they leave, Heather's mother Brenda confronts her and begs her to tell the truth, resulting in Kylie tearfully confessing to being both the ringleader behind the cheating scheme and Meredith's accidental killer in spite of her mother attempting to stop her from doing so. Although it is not shown, it can be assumed that she is arrested and then sent to prison for her crimes. Trivia * Kylie is similar to Fallyn Werner from the 2009 Lifetime film Accused at 17; both are spoiled, entitled teenage girls who accidentally kill a classmate in a fit of rage, try to kill again to hide their secret, and have a villainous mother who tries (and fails) to help them get away with their crimes. Furthermore, Fallyn is successful in killing Sarah, while Kylie's attempt to kill Jordan failed. Gallery Kylie with her boyfriend Jordan.jpg|Kylie with Jordan Kylie bullies Meredith.jpg|Kylie bullying Meredith Kylie confronts Jordan.jpg|Kylie confronting Jordan Kylie with gang.jpg|Kylie with Meredith, Jordan, and Heather Kylie confronts Heather.jpg|Kylie confronting Heather in the bathroom Kylie outside Meredith's test.jpg|Kylie standing outside Meredith's testing site Heather tackles Kylie.jpg|Heather tackling Kylie after she stabbed Jordan Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blackmailer Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Rich Category:Schoolgirl Category:Spoiled Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Villain's Lover